


do you wanna?

by queerly_yours



Series: tumblr prompt fills [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Going to Jail, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is all your fault,” Stiles grumbles, pointing an accusing finger at his girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	do you wanna?

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: stalia + if you keep looking at me like that, we won't make it to a bed

“This is all your fault,” Stiles grumbles, pointing an accusing finger at his girlfriend.

“Me? No, I don’t think so,” Malia retorts. “I believe you’re the one who said…what was it again? Oh yeah,  _if you keep looking at me like that, we won’t make it to a bed_.”

They look ravaged. Stiles’ crisp, white shirt is missing all but two buttons, his hair is a mess, and there’s a line of hickeys forming up his neck. Malia doesn’t look much better, but at least her dress is intact and she, unlike Stiles, has still has both shoes.

“Hey-“

“Alright kids, break it up,” Sheriff Stilinski demands. “Stiles…” he stops, shaking his head, and opens the door to the cell they are in.

“Dad-“ Stiles begins.

“Son, I don’t even want to know. Just promise me that you won’t ever put me in this situation again, okay? It’s embarrassing and I don’t know if Parrish is going to be able to look me in the eyes for the next millennia.” 

Stiles has the decency to look somewhat abashed and promises exactly that.

The second time they get caught, the sheriff makes them stay overnight to “think about what they just did.”

It was worth it.

 


End file.
